Minha amada imortal
by Dannu
Summary: Esta noite o perdão renascerá com a morte! Os segredos mais perigosos são aqueles que tememos contar a nós mesmos e Thanatos sabe disso como ninguém! Thanatos X Pandora...


...v...v...

_Razão, de que me serve teu socorro?_

_Mandas-me não amar: eu ardo, eu amo..._

_Dizes-me que sossegue: eu peno, eu morro..._

_(Bocage)_

...v...v...

**MINHA AMADA IMORTAL**

By Esmeralda Amamiya

**O.o.O.o.O**

As pesadas portas de tom escuro abriram-se para dar passagem à ele. Todo o ambiente estava tomado pela destruição, onde leves acordes da última batalha ainda soavam pelas reentrâncias. O reino de Hades completamente devastado por Atena e seus cavaleiros. Era amargo o sabor da derrota, ainda mais para uma natureza tão arrogante quanto a da Morte.

Quando cruzou os umbrais altos que davam para a antecâmara de Giudecca, as imensas e pesadas portas voltaram a cerrar-se às suas costas num surdo fragor, cujas paredes alquebradas lhe fizeram um triste retinir de desolação. Tudo parecia deserto.

- Pandora...- seus lábios murmuraram frouxamente -...Jazes, agora, num lençol de sangue!

A túnica branca, de todo enegrecida, ainda recobria seu corpo. Os cabelos em desalinho davam-lhe o ar característico de poder que emanava de toda sua figura. Nos braços, languidamente derreado, o corpo da sacerdotisa do mundo dos mortos em seu vestido negro, os braços caidos para trás, a cabeça pendente, cambaleante, os olhos apagados, mudos, frios, de todo cerrados sob as finas pálpebras onde imperceptíveis veios asulzados eram visíveis.

- Que maior vingança eu posso dar-te do que, com esta mesma mão que te feriu, atentar contra a sanidade daquele que ceifou tua juventude?

Seus pés, vagarosamente, percorreram o longo caminho até o altar. Com cuidado, depositou a jovem mulher que trazia em seus braços sobre o balcão de pedra onde, numa hora imorredoura, os turíbulos e candelabros queimaram em oferenda ao Deus do submundo.

Seus olhos crepusculares, de um cinza lavado, fugidio, vaporoso, encontraram a sua frente, enxergando através de um inusitado muro de amargura, a estátua depredada de Hades. Engoliu em seco e voltou sua atenção à bela moça sem vida, ajeitando-a em seu leito.

Foi com uma pontada de angústia que entrecruzou as suas pequenas e delicadas mãos de dedos longos por sobre o ventre. Deixou, por fim, que sua própria mão ficasse pousada sobre as dela por alguns minutos, enquanto fitava o doce rosto tão suavizado que mais parecia estar apenas adormecido.

- Pandora...

Sua voz era quase um sussurro inaudível.

- A Morte, que dos teus lábios a doçura sugou, não levou tua beleza!

Esboçou um sorriso sem graça por entre a cortina de pesar que havia descido sobre seu rosto pálido, suado, coberto de fuligem.

- Tuas faces ainda estão quentes!

Seus olhos estariam de fato marejando ou era apenas a reação de imensa solidão no ermo local?

- O pálido pendão da Morte poder não teve sobre ti! Ainda não foste vencida!

A última frase saira-lhe num murmúrio rouco, apagando-se no final. A Morte...também amava.

**NESSUN DORMA! NESSUN DORMA!**

NINGUÉM DORME! NINGUÉM DORME!

**TU PURE, Ò PRINCIPESSA,**

TU TAMBÉM, OH PRINCESA,

**NELLA TUA FREDDA STANZA**

NO TEU FRIO LEITO

**GUARDI LE STELLE**

OLHAS AS ESTRELAS

**QUE TREMANO D'AMORE E DI SPERANZA!**

QUE TREMEM DE AMOR E DE ESPERANÇA!

- Meu amor...

Ele abaixou seu rosto ao dela, deixando que sua respiração esbatece sobre a pele pálida.

- Minha esposa...

Sua mão encontrou a tez fina e frágil e seus dedos longos, como leves flocos de neve que caem sobre a mais delicada e bela flor do campo, tão efêmera quanto a vida, caminhou pela face desacordada, percorrendo seus contornos como se os quisesse gravar.

- Doce Pandora, por que tinhas que me trair?

Indagou indignado, como se esperasse qye ela, de alguma forma, lhe convencesse de sua inocência.

- Não quiseste acreditar que a Morte, este monstro horrendo, estava enamorada de ti? Que tinha o tenebroso desejo de preservar-te nas trevas para amante?

E os seus olhos fecharam-se por um momento, de submissão e desespero, numa ardente luta entre o amor e o ódio. Ele há muito não se pertencia e olhava aquele corpo de forma rendida, vencida. A misteriosa barreira da morte havia, de fato, sido desonrada!

Ele pendeu a cabeça contra as pequenas mãozinhas unidas sobre o abdômen, deixando que seus lábios as tocassem com delicadeza. Aquelas mãos, tão extremosas ambas e tão cruéis também, quis o Destino que acabassem se juntando e o enganando. Aquelas mãos...já não respondiam mais ao ardor efusivo de seus beijos!

- Tenho medo de fechar teus olhos...- disse -...Mas tenho medo de mantê-los abertos!

E alisando-lhe o rosto, trespassando-a com seu olhar eloquaz, cheio de profundo vazio:

- Por isso te deixarei aqui! - continou - Sem nunca mais sair de dentro da noite escura!

Seus dedos roçaram os lábios pálidos.

- Aqui erguerei meu altar, ao teu lado, com as ninfas...que serão tuas servas!

**IL MIO MISTERO È CHIUSO IN ME**

O MEU SEGREDO ESTARÁ TRANCADO EM MIM

**IL NOME MIO NESSUN SAPRÁ**

O MEU NOME NINGUÉM SABERÁ

**SULLA TUA BOCCA LO DIRÒ**

SOBRE TUA BOCA EU O DIREI

**QUANDO LA LUCE SPLENDERAR!**

QUANDO A LUZ RESPLANDECER!

**ED IL MIO BACIO SCIOGLIERA IL SILENZIO CHE TI FA MIA**

E O MEU BEIJO DESMANCHARÁ O SILÊNCIO QUE TE FAZ MINHA

**E NOI DOVREMO, AHIMÉ, MORIR!**

E NÓS DEVEREMOS, AI DE MIM, MORRER!

**DELEGHA, NOTTE!**

PREPARA-TE, NOITE!

**TRAMONTATE, STELLE!**

TREMULEM, ESTRELAS!

**ALL'ALBA VINCERÒ!**

EU VENCEREI AO AMANHECER!

**o.O.o FLASHBACK o.O.o**

Na véspera de Beltane as energias sexuais naturais atingem seu ponto máximo. É interessante notar que muitos eventos históricos se deram, precisamente, nesta época no ano. Beltane marca a parte brilhante do ciclo anual e um tempo de equilíbrio natural.

Na festa da primavera, o Sacerdote e a Sacerdotisa representam as forças da natureza no casamento sagrado da Terra e do Céu. Eles dançam ao redor do Mastro de Maio branco. Simbolizam os poderes masculinos e femininos da fertilidade, da criação e da regeneração. As fogueiras homenageiam a fonte da vida.

Era possível ouvir as vozes de pessoas, num grande círculo, clamarem, enquanto a Sacerdotisa era conduzida até o centro da clareira. Hypnos, vestido numa túnica branca cerimonial, segurando uma espada com as duas mãos ao alto da cabeça, envolveu a todos num só olhar de altivez.

- Durante a noite estivemos vagando...- disse num tom de circunspecção.

- E durante parte deste dia! - responderam as vozes.

- Ao voltarmos trouxemos um buquet de flores! - tornou Hypnos.

- E aqui estamos diante de sua porta! - falaram as vozes - São florescências lindamente germinadas!

A enorme fogueira crepitava no centro, envovida pela luz da lua cheia. As vestes de hypnos pendiam-lhe majestosamente pelos ombros, com elegância, e com um gesto, ele deu início ao ritual de Beltane, onde o Deus se uniria à Donzela caçadora. Onde Pandora, finalmente, se tornaria sacerdotisa ao ofecer-se ao Deus da Morte no casamento sagrado.

- Contemplem! - falou Sono em voz alta.- Ele está vindo!

A jovem, cuja fronte era cingidapor uma coroa de flores vermelhas e tinha o corpo coberto por uma fina túnica, quase transparente, trazia símbolos mágicos desenhados em seu corpo em volteios fálicos. Às palavras de Hypnos, ela girou seus olhos às suas costas.

- Ele vem com a face gloriosa sobre a terra! -continuou Hypnos.

Thanatos mostrou-se em todo seu explendor. Em cima de uma pedra primitiva, os pés descalços, o peito nu exibindo estranhas figuras, uma calça cerimonial de tecido leve descendo-lhe até as panturrilhas, davam-lhe, de fato, a altivez arrogante do misterioso Deus que realmente era.

Nada teria sentido se não o descrevesse tal como ela o vira naquele momento.

- Contemplem! - Hypnos abaixou a espada - Ele está vindo!

- Ele vem à mim! - completou Pandora.

Segurando um cajado, Thanatos tinha a faixa de seus olhos coberta por uma máscara de couro rústico, que fazia seus orbes se assemelharem aos de um lobo observando sua presa. Eram ferozes, excitantes, sedutores.

Hypnos aproximou-se de Pandora quando esta, levando as mãos entrezruzadas ao topo da testa, onde uma lua crescente, a marca das bruxas, se desnhava horizontalmente, reverenciou-o em sua posição de sumo-sacerdote.

- O vento sussurra! - disse ele - Os pássaros cantam! Os animais chamam!

- Contemplem! - falou Pandora - Ele vem para mim! Ayea!

- Os deuses...- a voz de Thanatos atroou pela clareira -...Nos observam com todos os seus ensejos!

Pandora votou-se para ele quando o Deus, descendo majestosamente de seu pedestal, postou-se entre ela e a fogueira, as chamas iluminando-o misteriosamente. Os símbolos gravados em seus robustos braços pareciam traços primitivos de barro, que definia todo o seu vigor.

- As três garças cinzentas...- continuou ele -...Conhecem todo tipo de dor, mas não desejam mal à ninguém!

Pandora sentiu cada fibra de seu corpo vibrar com a alta e calorosa entonação da voz dele. Era possível sentir a mágica fluir da terra. Ele encarava sua oferenda faminto.

- Por isso...- sua voz tornou-se enrouquecida -...Dance para mim! Agora é o tempo!

**A CLOUDED DREAM ON AN EARTHLY NIGHT**

UM SONHO NEBULOSO NUMA NOITE TERRENA

**HANGS UPON THE CRESCENT MOON**

AFEIÇOADO À LUA CRESCENTE

**A VOICELESS SONG IN AN AGELESS LIGHT**

UMA CANÇÃO SILENCIOSA NUMA LUZ ETERNA

**SINGS AT THE COMING DAWN**

CANTA A CHEGADA DA ALVORADA

**BIRDS IN FLIGHT ARE CALLING THERE**

PÁSSAROS EM VÔO ESTÃO CHAMANDO

**WHERE THE HEART MOVES THE STONES**

LÁ ONDE O CORAÇÃO MOVE AS PEDRAS

**IT'S THERE THAT MY HEART IS CALLING**

LÁ ONDE MEU CORAÇÃO CHAMA

**ALL FOR THE LOVE OF YOU**

TUDO PELO SEU AMOR

Ela caminhou, sensualmente, em sua direção, fitando-o através do fino véu que lhe descia pela face branca. Atrás dele o fogo ardia e seu corpo respondia às chamas com o mesmo fugor. Seus pelos se engedravam pelo vento frio que roçava pela sua pele delicada coberta com o leve tecido que definia, desejavelmente, suas formas.

Thanatos a observava aproximando-se, vendo-a requisitar o amor do Deus. Pandora sentia seu corpo mover-se sem que precisasse controlar seus movimentos. Era como se um poder maior guiasse seus membros. Seus braços ergueram-se para descerem em volteios, com um leve girar das mãos.

Estas, arredondaram seus quadris em movimentos circulares, guiando o olhar masculino para onde desejasse. Os tambores soavam ao compasso do êxtase. Quando avançou até ela, Thanatos tinha a expressão exaltada, como se pudesse ver, através da mulher, a Deusa em seu íntimo. Flores eram espalhadas ao redor.

Pandora aproximou-se e ambos caminharam em direção do altar para o cumprimento do ritual.

- Meu senhor...- Pandora o encarou -...A dádiva da terra eu lhe ofereço!

E pegando do alimento consagrado, passou-o no sal e ofereceu ao seu consorte.

- Você é a terra fértil! - repondeu Thanatos - Aceito a sua oferenda!

E comendo da massa, tomou de um outro pedaço, estendendo à ela.

- E eu usarei a minha força para cuidar do solo sagrado! - completou ele.

Pandora tomou do alimento e o comeu. Em seguida, o Deus pegou do jarro de argila e serviu um pouco de um líquido arroxeado em uma taça de estanho, passando-a à ela.

- Você me é servida como o vinho! - falou - Beba e fique purificada!

- Você é a chuva que cai do céu! - ela respondeu, pegando do cálice - Eu recebo sua proteção!

E tomando um gole da bebida, ofereceu o copo de volta ao Deus.

- Todas as águas devem retornar ao Mar!

Ele pegou da taça e sorveu seu conteúdo. Os tambores soaram mais fortemente. pandora deu um passo para trás, chamando o seu parceiro que a acompanhou deixando cair o cajado. A música tornou-se mais rápida e ela começou a dançar.

Os pés pareciam não mais lhe pertencerem. Seu corpo tornara-se um instrumento para expressar a melodia enquanto ela se curvava e se movia, ritmicamente, em sinuosas expirais. E durante todo tempo, enquanto girava, Thanatos era seu centro, para o qual ela se voltava, como uma flor para o sol.

No começo ele apenas a observava e vagarosamente aproximava-se, cada vez mais, de modo que um espelhasse os movimentos do outro. Foi quando ele, num gesto brusco, a tomou nos braços. Por um momento ficaram parados. Ela podia sentir seu coração bater forte. Em seguida ele a ergueu, com facilidade, nos braços e a carregou para o abrigo.

- Em meu caminho...- dizia ele -...Eu encontrei a Donzela vestida de prata!

- Quem és? - volvia ela - Diga-me, por favor!

- Não me conheceis?

A cabana era redonda, feita de galhos frouxamente trançados. Flores haviam sido entrelaçadas aos galhos e a claridade da fogueira lampejava pelas fendas, salpicando de dourado o suntuoso tecido que recobria o leito. Thanatos a colocou de pé e a encarou em silêncio, até que as folhas de carvalho de sua coroa não mais tremessem com a sua respiração.

- Eu sou tudo que existiu...- falou num sussurro -...Tudo que existe e tudo que existirá!

- Nenhum homem ou imortal jamais ergueu o meu véu! - respondeu Pandora.

- Eu sou o Deus...- continou ele -...Vi a luz que brilha nas trevas! Eu erguerei seu véu!

**A PAITING HANGS ON A IVY WALL**

UMA PINTURA EM UMA PAREDE DE HERA

**NESTLED IN THE ESMERALD MOSS**

ANINHADA NO MUSGO VERDE-ESMERALDA

**THE EYES DECLARE A TRUCE OF TRUST**

OS OLHOS DECLARAM UMA TRÉGUA DE ESPERANÇA

**AND THEN IT DRAWS ME FAR AWAY**

ENTÃO ME AFASTO PARA LONGE

**WHERE DEEP AT THE DESERT TWILIGHT**

ONDE OCULTO NO DESERTO NA HORA DO CREPÚSCULO

**SAND MELTS IN POOLS OF THE SKY**

A AREIA SE DERRETE EM PISCINAS DO CÉU

**WHEN DARKNESS LAYS HER CRIMSON CLOAK**

A ESCURIDÃO DEITA SEU MANTO VERMELHO

**YOUR LAMPS WILL CALL ME HOME**

SUAS LUZES ME CHAMARÃO PARA CASA

Ele estendeu os braços e com mãos firmes removeu a guirlanda da testa feminina, depois retirou o véu. Por um instante, ele apenas a olhou fixamente. Ajoelhou-se diante dela.

- Mesmo quando era uma criança, eu a reconheci! - disse ele - Mostrou-se para mim a primeira vez na figura de uma menina e esta é a minha recompensa!

Pandora engoliu em seco, fitando-lhe a cabeça curvada. Depois, inclinando-se, retirou a coroa da cabeça dele e a colocou ao lado da sua, no chão.

- Com esta coroa ou sem ela...- falou a jovem -...Para mim és o Deus!

Ele ergueu a cabeça, subindo suas mãos pelas coxas bem torneadas de Pandora, pousando-as nos quadris arredondados e puxando-a para frente, de modo que seu rosto apoiou-se na junção de suas pernas. Ela sentiu um fogo suave começar a arder entre elas.

Subitamente, seus membros não mais a sustentaram e ela escorregou para baixo, entre as mãos dele, até ficar de joelhos, peito contra peito, testa encostada a testa. Thanatos soltou um leve suspiro e num gesto brusco seus lábios encontraram os dela. E como se isso houvesse fechado um circuito de energia, repentinamente, o fogo preencheu todo o local.

- Eu sou o senhor da Morte...- murmurou ele nos lábios femininos -...Deixe-me criar vida em você!

Ele a agarrou pelos ombros, os seus braços apertaram-lhe o corpo e juntos tombaram sobre a cama. Suas roupas foram preparadas com um tecido fraco, de modo que ele, rasgando-os com efusão, em breve retirou qualquer obstáculo que pudesse haver entre eles.

O corpo dele era rijo devido aos músculos, mas a pele era macia, deslizando sobre a dela e suas mãos fortes eram dominadoras enquanto a ensinava êxtases que jamais havia mencionado durante sua instrução como sacerdotisa.

E então eles se uniram, entre um surdo gemido feminino que se misturou ao rouco resfolegar de um Deus que, passando os braços em volta dela, enquanto o poder descia sobre seu corpo, sacudindo-o até ele gritar em seu êxtase, deixou a cabeça pender, vencido, quando confiou seu mistério à ela.

E quando, finalmente, ele lhe entregou sua essência, o poder da deusa arrebatou a jovem para encontrá-lo e só havia luz.

Depois que o tempo havia voltado, mais uma vez, da eternidade e eles estavam deitados em silêncio, um envolvendo o outro nos braços, ela se deu conta de que, do lado de fora do abrigo, as voze soltavam gritos de aclamação. Thanatos estava imóvel.

- Estão nos saldando! - falou.

- Acenderam o fogo sagrado! - murmurou Pandora - Neste momento rompeu-se a cortina que separa o meu mundo do seu!

- E quanto a este fogo?

Ele a tocou novamente e ela arquejou, enquanto a chama subia em ondulações.

- Senhor...- ela sussurrou-lhe -...Acho que este fogo iluminará o mundo inteiro!

- Não teme os deuses? - interrogou ele.

- Há mais perigos em teus olhos...- ela o encarou -...Do que em todos os poderes imortais!

- Sanctissima Dea...- murmurou Thanatos.

Ela sorriu.

- Amanhã serei apenas Pandora!

Ele ergueu a mão e, delicadamente, empurrou para trás uma mecha de cabelo negro que pendera sobre a testa dela.

- Se os deuses me punissem por este atrevimento...- ele disse -...Eu teria considerado o preço bem pago!

Os deuses não o fulminaram, embora em determinados momentos bem poderia ter sido esmagado pelo êxtase. Pandora entristeceu-se.

- O que foi? - perguntou ele.

- Nada! Nada que você tenha feito!

Disse ela apressadamente, inclinando-se para beijá-lo. Sua reação foi instantânea. Ele a puxou para si e na torrente de sensações, enquanto fazia amor com ela, todo o pensamento ficou, por algum tempo, suprimido.

E hoje ele só se arrepende de não ter deixado o universo naquela mesma noite. Ele, que era tão sábio, não conseguira interpretar os indícios do destino adverso.

**o.O.o FIM DO FLASHBACK o.O.o**

**AND SO IT'S THERE MY HOMAGE'S DUE**

E ENTÃO ÉLÁ QUE MINHA HOMENAGEM É DEVIDA

**CLUTCHED BY THE STILL OF THE NIGHT**

CONTROLADA PELA QUIETUDE DA NOITE

**AND NOW I FELL YOU MOVE**

E AGORA EU SINTO VOCÊ SE MOVER

**AND EVERY BREATH IS FULL**

E CADA SUSPIRO É PLENO

**SO IT'S THERE MY HOMAGE'S DUE**

ENTÃO É LÁ QUE MINHA HOMENAGEM É DEVIDA

**CLUTCHED BY THE STILL OF THE NIGHT**

CONTROLADA PELA QUIETUDE DA NOITE

**EVEN THE DISTANCE FEELS SO NEAR**

MESMO A DISTÂNCIA PARECE TÃO PRÓXIMA

**ALL FOR THE LOVE OF YOU**

TUDO PELO SEU AMOR

- Minha esposa...- murmurou -...Eu trocaria a eternidade para tocá-la outra vez!

Repassava seguidamente estas desgraçadas memórias e ficava a se perguntar se foi então, no resplendor daquela noite, que se abrira a fenda em sua vida. Ou será que seu excessivo desejo por aquela mulher foi a primeira manifestação de uma particularidade nata?

Quando tentava analisar suas âncias, seus atos e motivos, entregava-se a uma espécie de devaneio retrospectivo do qual brotava uma infinidade de alternativas, fazendo com que cada caminho visualizado se bifurcasse sem cessar na paisagem alucinadamente complexa de seus sentimentos.

E ele ficou ali, olhando para ela, sabendo tão enlouquecedoramente como sabia que não tinha mais volta, que a amava mais do que tudo. Ela era, agora, o traço fugaz de perfume, o eco de uma flor murcha, se comparada àquela mulher-Deusa que por uma noite tivera em seus braços.

Mas não importava! Podiam os deuses arrebatarem-lhe sua imortalidade, mesmo então ele continuaria a chorar de ternura a simples vista daquele rosto pálido, ao simples som daquela voz altiva.

- Olhos...- sussuva fitando-a -...Olhai uma última vez!

Debruçando-se sobre ela, apertou-a contra si.

- Braços...dêem seu último abraço!

E aspirando o odor de flores mortas que brotava da inefável mulher, olhou-a com uma singeleza inominável.

- E lábios..- fazia um grande esforço por controlar-se -...Selem com um último beijo este pacto infindo com a devorado Morte!

Beijou-a.

- Seus lábios estão frios! - sussurrou - Mas você viverá enquanto eu existir!

...v...v...

Sua razão havia sido Pandora e faria pouco sentido em ficar divagando sobre o que aconteceria diante da vazia eternidade que lhe era apresentada. Logo o nome dela desapareceria da história!

A única menção de uma certa donzela que conseguira desfraldar a Morte, provinha apenas de duas estrofes, grafadas por algum poder superior, no local onde, presumivelmente, ela teria encontrado seu fim, junto a uma flor vermelha que, misteriosamente, aparecia de tempos em tempos.

Eis as palavras:

_De ódio e de remorso estou morrendo_

_O remorso me fere, o ódio me devora!_

_Outra vez ergo o braço hirsuto, o punho horrendo_

_E outra vez no cair da noite ela chora!_

_Meu templo já desmorana, não resiste_

_A última etapa é mais longa e dura_

_Minha essência pára, morta, num gemido triste_

_E de você a saudade é tudo que perdura. _

**O.o.O FIM O.o.O**


End file.
